Some embodiments relate generally to memory devices, and more particularly to nonvolatile memory devices, methods of operating nonvolatile memory devices and storage devices including the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. Flash memory devices are typically nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Flash memory devices may be used as a voice and image data storing medium for information appliances, such as a computer, a cellular phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a handheld PC, and the like.
Nonvolatile memory devices having memory cells that are stacked in three dimensions have been researched to improve integrity of the nonvolatile memory devices. However, increases in storage capacity may cause various problems that do not match existing memory management policies.